Sugary Milkshakes
by aLlTiMeLoW-sHaMeLeSs
Summary: Carlos and Kendall bring home milkshakes and Logan gets super hyper! What will James do to get his boyfriend normal agian? Rated T for cuss word. Kenlos and Jagan!


James and Logan walked into apartment 2J to find Carlos and Kendall making out. ''Get a room lovebirds!'' James yelled as he made his boyfriend giggle. Kendall pulled away and rolled his eyes.

''Why are you guys back so early? I thought you were going to see that movie that I forgot you were going to see.'' Kendall stated as he grinned.

''Canceled. Turns out a guy threw his 'small popcorn and 'small'soda all over every single seat. Carlos did you go see the movie?'' James asked as he titled his head towards the Latino and smiled as the brunette next to him giggled once more.

''NO! Okay'' He said as he stood up and pulled Kendall with him. ''Hey lets go get milkshakes Kenny?'' Carlos asked as he bounced up and down and smiled.

''Sure you want any?'' Kendall replied as he then looked at James and Logan. Logan shook his head and headed for his room.

''Yeah I want chocolate.'' James said as he looked at Logan, who had closed the door. ''Get one for Logan because I know that he wants one. Oh and make it vanilla.'' James said as he headed towards the couch. Kendall and Carlos nodded and rushed out of the apartment.

_10-15 minutes later_

Kendall and Carlos came in bursting through the door laughing and holding the milkshakes. ''Kay James here's yours and Logan's.'' He said as he handed him two milkshakes. James smiled and walked into Logan's room.

''Hey baby got you something.'' He whispered as Logan laid in his bed curled up.

''What is it?'' He asked with curiosity and sat right up. James handed him a shake and Logan looked at it worryingly. ''A-A milkshake?'' Logan asked timidly as he covered the cold cup with his sleeves. James nodded and drank his. Logan watched and put the thin straw into his dry mouth and slurped up the icy goodness.''MMMHHH!'' Logan mumbled as he chugged the entire cup down. He let out a loud burp and got out of bed and ran straight into the living room.

''HEY YOU GUYS! HAVE YOU EVERY TRIED A MILKSHAKE? I SURE HAVE AND IT'S SO GOOD! I THINK I LIKE ALL MILKSHAKES! VANILLA, CHOCOLATE STRAWBERRY AND EVERYTHING IN BETWEEN! CAN I HAVE ANOTHER ONE I REALLY WANT ANOTHER ONE!'' Logan babbled as he jumped up and down really high. James ran into the room and looked at his hyper boyfriend.

''What the fuck did you do!'' Kendall yelled over Logan's high pitch voice. James shrugged and watched once more as Logan ran around the apartment. He made plane noises and stuck out his arms and ran even faster.

''VRRROOM! I'M A PLANE! HAHAHA!'' Logan cheered as he was caught by James. James carried him over his shoulder as Logan squirmed. ''WWWWEEEEE! I AM SO HIGH UP! WEE!'' He squealed. as James couldn't hold onto him any longer.

''Okay I'll admit, Logan is so cute and funny when he's hyper.'' Carlos said as he looked at Logan and crossed his arms.

''It isn't cute when your the one that has to control this monster!'' James shouted as he was crushed by Logan. Logan crawled off of him and accidentally stepped on his chest. ''God damn what do we feed him!'' James yelled as he curled into a ball full of pain.

''Control your boyfriend James!'' Kendall said as he pointed to the boy standing on top the slide with no hands.

''That's what I'm doing Kendall!'' James said as he gestured to Logan. ''NO NO NO! Logie baby get down from there! You're going to fall!'' James cooed as he climbed up the slide and takled him to the ground.

''Carlos open the bathroom door!'' James ordered as he stood up and carried Logan in the bathroom. Logan was now kicking and screaming. ''Kendall take out any sharp objects that are in there! Or actually just take everything out of there!'' James ordered once more.

''NO NO NO! JAMIE! PLEASE DON'T PUT ME IN THERE! NO! JAMIE!'' Logan whined as James shoved Logan into the bathroom. Kendall handed him rope and tied it to the door and the other end was tied to the column in the kitchen.''JAMIE! LET ME OUT! I WANNA BE OUTSIDE! JAMIE!'' Logan whined once more as he banged on the door.

''You won't get out until you calmed down.'' James said casually.

''You are such a bad boyfriend.'' Kendall said as he slurped the empty cup. He looked at it confused.

''Loagndrak all of the milkshakes.'' He said calmly.

''Fuck Logan.'' Carlos cursed as he slouched in the couch. ''How long do you think he'll be in there?'' Carlos asked as he looked at the shaking door.

''I don't know 10 20 minutes?'' James said as he shrugged and watched as Kendall nodded his head in agreement.

_4 hours later_

''Finally the banging stopped!'' James said with a smile as he head towards the bathroom. He undid the knot and opened the door. He opened it and found a little body fast asleep. He smiled at Logan's form. His legs inside the tub and one of his thumbs in his mouth and the other over his head.

James walked in and picked up the boy. He carried him bridal style all the way to his room. Carlos and Kendall crashed on the couch with the T.V on at 3 in the morning. James walked over to them and kicked Kendall.

''Wake uo and lets go to sleep.'' He said as Kendall fluttered his eyes.

''Okay. Finally he's quiet.'' Kendall said as he looked at the boy sucking his thumb. Logan twisted in James' grasp and soon his face was buried in his chest.

''Aaawwww! How cute.'' Carlos cooed as soon as he woke up. James smiled at his little lover and walked to Logan's room. He put him on the bed tucked him in and got in with him. Logan's eyes fluttered open and laid on James.

''I'm sleepy Jamie.'' He announced with a yawn. James chuckled and Gave him a kiss to the neck.

''No more sugar for you babe.'' James said as Logan drifted off to sleep in James arms.


End file.
